


You'd Think A Fox Would Learn.

by AlwaysInSonder



Series: I Won't Say I'm In Love [4]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, I Won't Say I'm In Love, My Spirit Animal Is Finnick, Other, Someone Make Me A Rom Com Director, Strong Language, The Drama Ensues, Wedding Trope, wildehopps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7951681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysInSonder/pseuds/AlwaysInSonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“As much as I adore your company Carrots, I wouldn’t want your pops coming in here with a shot gun.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'd Think A Fox Would Learn.

"That bunny's too good for you."

Nick sighed and rubbed his eyes. It was just Day 3 of the wedding week and he already felt like hanging himself. Three more long, gruelling days of this carrot-cake fuelled nightmare before he'd have to come up with a reason for his off behaviour.

"You think I don't know that pal?"

Finnick only snorted on the other end of the line. The smaller fox had made a bet with him. If any one of Judy's extended relatives were to come after him with a burning cross made of carrots proclaiming him to be the Devil, he was to give him a free pass on parking tickets for a month.

But the so called 'coming out' had gone much, much better than he could ever expect. So far, only Judy's pop-pop had given him suspicious glances. But it was nothing that he wasn't already accustomed to.

Even the older fox seemed to be stunned. He'd expected to be organising his funeral and be the one to make the depressing house call to his mother. A joke Nick didn't take kindly to.

_"Mom…Dad…everybody…"_

_Judy looked down the rows of long tables filled with bunnies. A deafening silence fell in the dining room and several pairs of eyes and ears turned towards her. Nick cleared his throat and stood up alongside her. A part of him was actually nervous. It was an act – something his former self (and occasionally, his new self) did on the regular. Yet Nick couldn't help but feel like it was real._

_"Nick and I…We're…"_

_"Engaged?! Oh Judy that's wonderful!"_  
_"About darn time!"_  
_"I don't see no ring though…"_  
_"Oh! How romantic!"_  
_“Aww, isn’t that sweet?”_  
_"We should squeeze in their wedding on Friday!"_

_The supposed betrothed couple froze before looking to the other in bewilderment as the room interrupted into chaos. Contrary to his beliefs, there were no burning carrots nor holy water thrown his way. Instead, Nick was subjected to pats on the back and whistles while Judy was accosted with hugs. They definitely weren't expecting this._

_Judy picked up her glass and tapped the fork to its side till it broke. That got everybody's attention._

_"Oh! Oops. Um... No. Nick and I, we're dating. Just dating."_

_The dining hall was silent for a bit but then loud groans and boos filled the room. Judy blinked, unsure of what to make of it. Nick thought he saw a few bunnies exchanging money beneath the tables. For once in his life, he was truly speechless._

So with Nick being left alive and no conservative, prey-supremacists after his hide, there was nothing left for Finnick to ridicule Nick of. Oh, save for his one insecurity.

"You know what them bunnies like. Once she sets her eyes on a jacked up hare there ain't no stopping her."

Nick had to roll his eyes at that. Judy was far from a horn ball. If anything, he wondered if the state of sex-ed was as bad as it was in his time. If it was bad in the city, he couldn't imagine what it was like in the country. But truly, Judy looked to be the kind who knew the mechanics of it, but doesn't appear to show much interest in it.

At least, he thought it to be. As far as he was concerned, she was an innocent; a trait his old self would have gladly taken advantage of to swindle. Of course his new-self did make plenty fun of that wide eyed naiveté of hers, but never to hurt her in any way.

When did he become such a softie?

Nick pulled the blankets over his head and sighed heavily, the phone still pressed to his ear while Finnick cackled at his expense.

Four different hares had come after her today alone. It was not until Judy sidled up next to him (an action that otherwise was so natural to them) did they each back away. In normal circumstances, Cool Nick would just let her lean to his side, not reciprocating the affection, but not denying it either. This time, his own arm would curl comfortably around the curve of her hips.

That reminded him of the reason he even called Finnick.

"You know, she's here."

"Who?"

" _Her_ …"

“You goin' have to be more specific.”

Nick sighed and closed his eyes.

_Through the soft silk of Judy's lavender dress, Nick felt the warmth of her fur seep through the thin material and to his paw. He gulped, trying hard not to think of the manner the slinky dress hugged Judy's curves. Honestly, what was wrong with him?_

_He tried to divert his attention to the small handful of foxes at the wedding reception. So far, he'd only been introduced to a friendly looking fellow by the name of Gideon Grey who embodied every bit of Burrowian hospitality. He'd given him a strange, curious look at first though when his arm was around Judy’s hips. Almost as if asking 'What're your paws doin' there, brother?' But as soon as Judy introduced him to her, he was the finest chap Nick had met._

_It seems like this fox wasn't in on the town's hot gossip. But Nick didn't sense any hostility from him. Judy seemed comfortable enough talking to him and a part of him wondered what their history was. He refused to think he was jealous. That no, Judy wasn't smiling that silly, happy smile of hers to another fox (because dammit he had to earn that smile)._

_Nick hardly thought of Gideon as competition. Sure, he promised to make Judy her favourite carrot strudel (he can bake, big deal). Yeah, Judy laughed a little too hard at his jokes (oh, so he’s a comedian too?) and seemed to welcome his subtle touches._

_Unconsciously, he felt himself pulling his back straight. He was taller than the other fox, thankfully and had more muscle on him from training. Every time Judy laughed that sweet, melodious laugh of hers, his paw would tighten around her and he'd force a polite smile on his face for the other fox._

_Nick groaned internally and gently loosened his hold on his partner. Judy didn’t seem to notice - far too ‘captivated’ by her charming old friend. He needed to distract himself. He focused his eyes some distance away._

_His eyes landed on a vixen. The first one he had spotted in a while. One that was close to his age, at least. She had rich, inky dark fur and the brightest ice blue eyes he'd seen on any fox. She had a delicate silver necklace around her slender neck and wore a shimmery navy gown that fitted her lithe frame like a glove. She looked strangely familiar. Then, he froze up._

_Fuck._

_Almost as if reading his thoughts, the vixen turned her head and the polite smile she had on her face dropped as soon as their eyes met._

**_Fuck._ **

_Nick snapped his gaze away, pretending to not have seen her. His heart was racing, and for once, it was not because of the beautiful bunny on his arm._

_"Nick?"_

_He looked down to see Judy giving her concerned look up at him but then tilting her head towards Gideon. He lifted his head to look at the other fox and saw that he too had sighted the vixen._

_"Aw shucks. I didn't think Felicity would come this time."_

_Gideon looked to him with a smirk, but somehow, it didn't come off slick nor suggestive on him._

_"A pretty little fox, ain't she? Watch out though, she might steal your girl."_

_Judy sneaked a glance and remarked on how pretty her eyes were and asked Gideon how he knew her. It seemed like Felicity actually grew up relatively close in the predators' little alcove in Bunny Burrow._

_Nick felt so confused (but mostly panicked), but he supposed it made sense. When he had first met her, she was a newbie; recently moved from the countryside. In their time together, he hadn't bothered asking where she was from as she always seemed to avoid the topic. He didn't think it would be Bunny Burrow of all places. Looks like he had an affinity with their women._

_Judy looked up and her eyes softened to see Nick's agitated expression. To the average mammal, they weren't likely to see anything amiss. But Judy would notice that his brows were knitted and his nose twitched more than usual. His chest was puffed out slightly and his arm had tightened around her. Was he trying to establish dominance?_

_"Nick? Could we go to the drinks table?”_

_He thanked his lucky stars for his bunny. His head immediately turned to her, easily slipping into the act (or was it an act?) of the ever attentive suitor._

_"I'll bring you a drink, m'lady. I believe it is my duty as the boyfriend to."_

_Judy blushed as Gideon chuckled._

_"Well, you two are the cutest, darnest bunch. I hope y'all be thinking about arranging one of these sometime soon."_

_He gestured about him to the festivities. Now it was Nick's turn to blush. He cleared his throat and excused himself, not noticing how Judy tried to stop him. She didn’t intend to send him away; she had been hoping to talk to him in private._

_It took Nick every ounce of willpower in him to not turn around to see if the vixen was still looking his way. Maybe she didn't recognise him? He was taller and far more built than he was as a twenty-something._

_Fat chance of that. The way her smile had dropped was enough for him to know that she knew who exactly he was._  


_“…Nicky? Is that you?”_

_He nearly dropped the cup of carrot cider he’d been pouring for his ‘girlfriend’. He took a moment to steel himself before turning around slowly, looking as though he hadn’t expected to see her there._

_“...Ye- Felicity? Felicity Silverfox! Well, would you look at that. I-”_

_“Cut the crap Nick. I know you recognised me.”_

_Nick’s expression dropped flat and he sighed. He turned away from her to reach for a glass of wine. He had told himself he wouldn’t turn to alcohol this entire week for fear of Judy accidentally hearing something she’s not supposed to. Oh brother, no. He’d begrudgingly sat through enough rom-coms with Judy to know to avoid that trope. But this time, he thinks he’s allowed one glass._

_“…Look, I know we didn’t end things as well as we should- “_

_“Lovely meeting you, Felicity. Now, if you’ll excuse me. “_

_“Listen to me dammit! Stop running away from your problems Nick. They’re not going to be solved on their own.”_

_Nick froze at that. He knew Felicity was referring to herself, but he couldn’t help but think of some-bunny else._

_He sighed and set down the two drinks he’d been carrying. This was going to take a while. Hopefully, things won’t turn ugly, like their break up._

_“I have nothing to say to you.”_

_“Well, I do. Can we talk? Perhaps alone and away from huge, prying ears?”_

_Nick rolled his eyes at that. What was it with Burrow women and their need to ‘talk’?_

_“You can say whatever you need to say right now. I’m busy as it is with my girlfriend’s family who’re half-convinced we’re engaged.”_

_“I know that you aren’t really dating her.”_

_Nick froze and his eyes narrowed._

_“I have a friend in the ZPD. I know that you’ve been mooning after her and that she’s completely clueless about it. Looks like bunnies really are dumb.”_

_Nick didn’t know why, but he felt a vicious rage within him at her words. He was certain that he wouldn’t need a Nighthowler serum to go savage on this vixen. He took a deep breath._

_“Still a charming lady, I see. But look, speak ill of her again and I’ll make sure that the entire burrow knows what exactly you’ve been up to.”_

_His inner self cringed. The Nick that he wasn’t all too proud of was rearing his ugly head. Nick had thought that part of him had been firmly banished since meeting his amour. He remembered now why he left her – she really did bring out the worst in him…as much as he brought out the worst in her._

_“What? That I’ve been whoring around? That’s old news here, Nicky. There’s a reason why I left this Noah-forsaken place! But look at you, defending that bunny’s honour.”_

_She laughed without humour and gave him such a sly, conniving look, Nick couldn’t believe that he used to pull expressions like that. Especially to Judy._

_“Look at us, back at it with the witty banter. We really are made for each other, aren’t we?”_

_“We weren’t, I assure you.”_

_“Oh? Had a change of heart Nicky? I don’t recall you saying that when you proposed to me.”_

_“A mistake, unfortunately. Everybody makes those.”_

_They were both careful to keep their voices low, but their heated hissing perked a few ears nearby that Nick had to put an end to this.  He picked up the drinks and left without turning his head. But she had grabbed his elbow, nearly spilling the drinks to growl into his ear._

_“The Hopps’ blueberry patch. Midnight. I’ll be expecting you there.”_

“Oh boy, you’re in deep shit.”

“I can’t meet her.”

“Why not? Have that last fuck in the fields before you get your tail chained to that cottontail.”

Nick narrowed his eyes through Finnick’s snickering.

“She didn’t ask for a _fuck_. She wanted to talk.”

“Right. At midnight. Alone. In the dark. You ain’t born yesterday Nicky. I walked in on you and that smokin’ hot wolf, remember?”

Nick cringed at that memory. Dear Noah, he couldn’t look at the fennec in the eye after that for several weeks.  
  
“Ask her what her deal is and then leave. Maybe get a blow for your ti-.”

 “Oh-kay, good talking to you buddy. I’ll see you in a week.”

“Not with your whipped tail I ain’t.”

 Nick tapped to end the call – cutting off Finnick’s cackling. His phone screen glowed brightly in the darkness – a picture of him and Judy lounging in the park. She’d snapped that picture while he was napping on the grass. She was sidled next to him, making bunny ears behind his head with a huge, amused grin. The screen never failed to make him smile – even a slight tug to the corner of his lips were hard to resist. But his eyes went to the time super imposed over the picture.  There was about an hour to midnight.

 He lounged back against the bed – or beds, he should say. Whenever he visited with Judy, her folks would align three beds close together to make one big, comfortable one for him. It was more spacious than the one he had in his own apartment.

 The entire burrow was quiet. It was odd, as he was used to the hum of activity of hundreds of bunnies going about their day. He forgot he was in the country where mammals were early to bed, and early to rise. It explained Judy’s habits a lot.

 Which was why he jumped at the sudden knocking at his door.

 “Nick? I know you’re still awake. Can I come in?”

 Judy usually went to bed at this time unless they were out on night patrol. He thought he would escape having the ‘talk’ for a few days, but it looked like Judy was determined to have it today.

 “Uhh, not tonight Carrots. I’m feeling a little lightheaded. I’ll see you in the mornin’.”

  “Oh no! Should I get you some aspirin?”

 He groaned internally. That was the worst excuse. Now she was going to have to nurse him back to health. Something, if it weren’t for his current problem in the form of a vixen, he’d be more than happy to indulge in. He noticed the considerable softness in his voice when he replied.

 “It’s alright sweetheart. I brought my own. Go to bed, we have an early day tomorrow.”

 “…Nick? You’re not avoiding me…are you?”

 He didn’t even know if it was the way her voice cracked or the soft sniffle that had him jump out of his bed, rush to the door to… see a very smug looking bunny smiling brightly up at him. Sans tears.

 “Well, looks like you made a speedy recovery.”

 She hustled him.

 Why was that so hot?

 His shoulders relaxed and he rolled his eyes. He left the door open and walked back into his room. Judy closed the door behind her and padded in after him. She had changed into the old Police Academy shirt of his that she had claimed for her own whenever she crashed at his place. Nick made sure to keep his eyes on everywhere but her – especially not at the manner his shirt was loose on her form, but taut over those sinful hips of hers.

 He was only in some sweats that hung low on his narrow hips, no shirt. It was warm in the burrows and he would have liked to sleep dressed as the day he was born but he knew bunnies didn’t really have an idea of privacy. Besides, he got a secret kick out of seeing Judy blush. Which she was, now. Her eyes were on his chest – more chiselled than they had been when he was in his teens and a track athlete.

 He flopped back into the bed, readying himself for the onslaught of questions that were sure to follow. Judy perched awkwardly at the edge of the bed and Nick had to grab her paw and drag her down to his chest. She squeaked at that, but comfortably nestled against the warm fur of his chest. They were used to cuddling – as they often did when Nick came over to her apartment for movie night. But this time…it felt different.

 Save for her soft breaths and the subtle rustle of their furs rubbing up against each other, Judy was deathly quiet. It unnerved him. He raised a paw and stroked the back of her head. It wasn’t intimate, or at least, he told himself it wasn’t. He’d held her like this many times – especially after distressing cases where they’d come across murder victims. He’d always feel sick to the stomach - especially when the acrid smell of death burned his nostrils and lingered on his uniform even after several washes.  He sometimes struggled to be professional, but Judy always managed to stay calm, clear and active in collecting evidence on the scene. It would take a night of drinking, returning to her apartment and cuddling on her couch for the tears to come loose.

 “It’s been a crazy week, huh?”

 He had to smile at that. Crazy didn’t even come close. He should write a screenplay and sell it to Katherine Beagle – the mammal that made the romantic comedies Judy allowed herself to indulge in.

 “Meh, we’ve had crazier.”

 He stroked her ears, rubbing behind them and giving them a gentle massage. She melted into his arms at that and he was reminded of the time a certain vixen and himself made out while cuddling in the same manner. He dropped his paw abruptly and looked down at his bunny. His eyes caught sight of the picture frame by the door.

 “Hey Carrots, who’s that bunny that looks like you?”

 “Hm?”

 Judy’s muzzle left the warmth of his chest fur to turn her head to look at the picture. She squinted in the dark before remembering whose room she was in.

 “Oh, that’s my Nanna.”

 The picture was an old sepia print. A young bunny sat primly on a chair, looking unhappy with the fluffy lace explosion of a dress she had to wear for the photo. She looked to be about five years old.

 “This used to be her room.”

 Nick looked down at his bunny and lifted an eyebrow.

 “Should I be wary of…”

“Ghosts?”

 Judy giggled and he relaxed comfortably. The tension between them dissipated.

 “No ghosts, unfortunately. But I do like to think Nanna watches over us.”

 “What was her name?”

 “Theodora. Or Nanna Thea.”

 “Pretty.”

 He didn’t know why, but he liked the antiquity of the name. It had an endearing ring to it.

 “Mmhm. Her parents, my great-grandparents, had fertility problems. She was their only kit.”

 His brows raised high at this point.

 “Yeah, I know. Shocking. Bunnies can have trouble conceiving too, you know. She was something of a miracle to them. That’s her namesake, by the way. A gift from Heaven.”

 They cuddled close together and Nick went back to stroking her ears. It was soothing for her and himself – though he’d never admit that.

 “Do you miss her?”

 “Of course I do. She was the sweetest person around and always encouraged me to work for my dreams. She actually sewed that police costume for me – the one from that embarrassing talent show.”

 Nick’s snout broke out to a wide grin. Man, he loved that video. He’d already downloaded a copy for himself to show the guys back at the station.

 “Well, now I know where you got your spirit from.”

 Judy giggled against his fur and wrapped her paws around him. His ears perked up and he was thankful for the dark that hid his petrified expression and the manner his body betrayed him.

 They lay quietly in each other’s arms. Judy had buried herself into the soft tuft of fur on his chest, listening to his too-fast heartbeat. She didn’t seem to notice the rapid beat. He turned to the alarm clock on the bedside. _11:46pm._

 “As much as I _adore_ your company Carrots, I wouldn’t want your pops coming in here with a shot gun.”

 Judy giggled and lifted her head to give him a kiss to his nose. Nick thought his heart stopped for several moments.

 “I guess I’ll get going. Don’t think you’ve escaped our ‘talk’ though. We’re going to have a very long train ride back home after all.”

 Nick walked her to the door and managed to blow her a theatrical kiss.

 “Farewell, my Juliet.”

 Judy caught it and pressed it to her heart before winking and hopping away happily. His smile dropped as soon as her back turned and Nick closed the door quietly behind him. He glanced at the clock and sighed.

 He padded over to the closet, picked out a hoodie and quietly left his room. He wasn’t sure if his decision was the right one, but it was a hell of a lot better than stewing in bed. There was a very real potential that he was going to get himself into trouble as he always did when she was around. As his feet sunk into the soft grass of the meadows, he grumbled into himself.

 “You’d think a fox would learn.”

 

* * *

  

“Midnight, on the dot. If only you were as punctual for our dates.”

 Nick ignored her snippy remark and curled comfortably against a soft patch of grass. He reached over to swipe one blueberry and popped it into his mouth, sighing in satisfaction as the sweet juices dribbled down his throat.

 “You reek of her.”

Good feeling’s gone.

 “Reek? It’s my new eau de parfum. She’s positively fragrant.”

 Felicity was seated on top of a haystack, looking down at him from her spot. Her eyes glinted in the dark and Nicky was brought back to some pleasant (but mostly unpleasant) memories. At least there was a good distance between them.

 The vixen jumped down from her spot and sat across him. He frowned at her and sat himself up straight. If she thought she could seduce him into forgiving her, she was far more naïve that she had led on to be.

 “Well, I’m here – and losing out on beauty sleep, mind you. It’s Judy’s brother’s wedding tomorrow and I promised him that I would look my best.”

 For once, Felicity remained quiet and just gazed at him. It made him nervous. If she was this quiet, she was scheming something – trying to intimidate him and have him drop his iron clad barriers that he’d erected around himself. When he was younger, she had been the only mammal to have slipped pass those impenetrable fortresses. Now, Judy hopped over them with ease.

 “You look different.”

 “Been working out.”

 “Lovely.”

 Her paw reached out and slid over a bicep. Judy often snuggled up next to him, resting her fluffy tiny head against that bicep and he didn’t mind one bit. But this time, he felt as though someone was trying to electrocute him. He jerked away his shoulder and stood up.

 “I think I should make this clear. I’m not interested in you.”

Felicity laughed dryly and stood up along with him. Unlike Judy, she was almost as tall at him - which meant a lot of direct, eye contact. His eyes narrowed and he took in a deep breath. But Felicity was tearing up now and his snout snapped shut.

 “I…I’m sorry Nicky. I didn’t mean to get snappy.”

 Nick looked at her awkwardly and around himself. Boy was he grateful that they didn’t continue the conversation during the wedding reception. He reached out and lamely patted her shoulder.

 “It’s just…I’ve been feeling like crap. My girlfriend left me, I lost my job at the club and I’m really close to getting evicted. I only came back here to see if I could start a new life here, but everyone here hates me.”

 Nick hated how, even after they were broken up, he still felt sympathy for her. Judy softened him up too good. The old Nicky would have clapped in glee to see his ex-amour suffer as he did post-break up.

 “Hey, look. No one hates you.”

 She wiped her tears and backed away from him when he tried to reach out to her.

“Judy’s a sweet girl, I know that as much. I didn’t mean to speak bad of her. You’re very lucky Nicky. I know one day she’ll turn around. I mean, her scent’s on you after all. She’s going to have to figure it out at some point. “

 Nick’s expression froze and Felicity noticed right away.

“You don’t know? She’s marked you.”

 “Marked… _Marked?!_ ”

 Felicity blinked back at him and shook her head.

“And here I was thinking she was the clueless one. She’s chosen you as a mate, Nicky. Unconsciously, at least. I think she’s still a little young to even know she did that. Even married bunnies don’t get marked till years of cohabitation. It just happens on its own.”

 He sat back against the haystack, letting the new information sink in. Felicity sighed and sat next to him – careful to keep a respectable distance.

 “Why else do you think her scent, and heck _your_ scent on her, stays on for days?”

That explained so much. So, so much. Why the guys back at the station kept asking him when his wedding date was going to be. Why the bunny priest and village elders gave him disapproving looks.  Why her family thought they were engaged.

 “Oh…boy.’

 Felicity chuckled next to him and reached out to hold out his paw. It wasn’t a move that meant much – she simply stroked over his paw.

 “Congratulations, Nicky. I hope you treat her right.”

 He eventually unfroze and sighed, squeezing her paw gently in return.

 “You’ll be happy too, Fell. Any mammal will be happy to have you.”

 Her brows rose and she chuckled.

 “Well, she did a number on you.”

 He could only smile at that.

 

* * *

  

Some distance away, a curious bunny peered out from the bushes towards the two foxes that spoke quietly. They had a good sense of hearing, for sure. But the thick foliage between them and the large distance made it difficult to pinpoint what exactly was being said.

 “ _Love…you…”_

The bunny gasped and clasped their paws over their mouth before they can make any more noise and hopped off quickly towards the burrows – careful to be quiet and discrete.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next installment! Who do you tihnk the bunny at the end was? *evil cackles* 
> 
> Anyway, I think I use this section to promote my other WildeHopps one-shot: Nick's Gift. There's been some foreshadowing in this chapter to that. You can safely assume this series and that one-shot take place in the same universe. ;) Enjoy!
> 
> Please do leave your comments and a kudos as well! ♥


End file.
